1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to database system error identification and more particularly relates to responsive acquisition of remote debug data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems often store data that is critical to the operation of corporations or organizations. If lost, such data may create significant problems for such organizations. For example, lost financial information may cost companies significant amounts of money, create tax liabilities, or limit the company's ability to collect on accounts receivable. In certain other companies, such as internet based dot-com companies, lost application data may leave the company in financial ruin. Therefore, companies and organizations wishing to protect critical data often purchase redundant data storage systems.
A typical configuration for a redundant data storage system may include a primary data storage system and one or more backup data storage systems. Often the backup storage systems are maintained in locations that are geographically remote from the primary storage system. The primary storage system and the remote backup storage system are located separately for added protection. For example, if the primary and the backup systems were stored together at the same location, the backup data would not be protected in the case of a flood, fire, earthquake, or other natural disaster that may destroy the primary. However, if the backup is stored at a remote location, the backup data would likely be unaffected by any natural disaster and the data may survive.